


Tim Drake likes strong women

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Tim Drake, F/M, Female Kon-El | Conner Kent, Gen, Kon is a badass, Multi, Tim Drake Has a Crush, also step on him, fem conner kent, he might want kn to break him in half, tim drake likes song women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Request:Can I request a fem!Kon-El/regular Tim in which when they first meet Tim mistakes Kon for the new Wonder Girl becasue she's tall, buff, and dark haired, and Tim wants to be broken in half  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)\
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Tim Drake likes strong women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenkonNairu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/gifts).



Tim Drake was well aware he had a type. He knew this. He thinks one of the factors that played into his type was the fact that the literal Batwoman raised him. You know of the strongest, toughest people out there.

So, yeah.

He likes, no he  _ loves  _ strong women. He liked women that could tower over him and pin him against a wall. He loved how buff and athletic they could be and just how easily they could crush him in a fight. Tim was well aware that he was the guy that wanted Widowmaker from Overwatch to step on him. Sue him. He knew what he liked. And he really,  _ really  _ liked the girl standing in front of him right now. She came in with Wonderwoman, so he had assumed she was the new Wonder Girl, because, well. Well just look at her. God she was his exact type. She was tall, and lean, with amazing muscles, with dark hair cropped hair. 

It also didn't help that she just punched a hole in the wall. 

Yep. He was definitely in love.

* * *

Tim Drake felt the wind get knocked out of him as Bane threw him off the roof. Tim surly thought he was going to die before he felt a set of strong arms quickly catch him. Tim looked up at his savier and felt his face heat up.

Kon-El gave him a flirty smirk as he looked up at her. Tim wished he could say something at the moment but just ended up admiring the woman carrying him with ease in-in-

Oh god. Tim thought. This was a dream come true.

She held him in a bridal hold. Tim always wanted something like this to happen, but never said it out loud. He had always wanted to be carried like this. Especially by someone he loved. And it was happening! Kon-El gently placed him on the ground once they were on the rooftop once more and Tim could only stare in awe as Kon-El went to punch Bane in the face.

* * *

Tim sat at the computer sipping his third or was it the fifth cup of coffee. The words on the screen egan to blur together. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It couldn't hurt to shut them for a few seconds.

Kon-El happily hummed to her music, passing by Tim at the computer. She paused for a moment, before decking to chat with him. The boy was easy to fluster and she enjoyed talking with him. He was.

Cute.

Kon almost spoke before relizing he had fallen asleep at the computer.  _ Again.  _ Kon smiled gently as buried himself in the chair. Kon gently pulled the coffee from his grasp, before it spilled and picked him up easily and carried him pff to his room. Tim subconsciously snuggled closer to Kon's warm body. “I like you Kon.” He mumbled. Kon-El tensed up for a moment before continuing to walk him to his bed.

“And what do you like about me, Drake?”

Tim opened his eyes, his exhaustion clear as day and gsve her a loopy smile.

“I like, no I love how strong you are.” He giggled.

“I love how tall and buff you are.”   
Kon felt herself blush as Tim kept going about what he like about her.

Her strength, her height, her muscles, her laugh, her flirty smile, her sense of humor.

One thing that really made her blush though was when Tim said as she pulled his covers on him once they were in his room.

“I love that could break me in half if you wanted to.” He giggled. Kon smirked as she leaned down to give him a kiss on his head. Before whispering in his ear.

“Maybe we should try it sometime.”   
Tim blushed as Kon left his room with a wink as she shut his door before sleep took him once more.

Yeah.

He loved strong women.

  
  



End file.
